


Submission

by selenestar



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Filthy, Flogging, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenestar/pseuds/selenestar
Summary: Teach offers to fill in for Flint in the defense of Nassau. He just has one thing he wants from Charles in exchange for his help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Teach as Top and Charles as Bottom but I found an appalling dearth of good and filthy bondage scenes and hot sex between them so I wrote one. You're welcome.

He confuses me. He has no love for Nassau so why is he offering to help?

I plant myself in front of him, arms folded and demand an answer.

“Why is my partnership so important to you now after eight years, what is it you want?”

He cocks his head and smiles.

“What I’ve always wanted BOY.”

My breath stops in my throat when I realize what he means.

He steps toward me and I curse myself for taking a step back.

I look down to the side, avoiding his eyes.

“I, I haven’t been yours in a long time Teach.”

He continues to invade my space till I feel the edge of the table behind me and there’s nowhere left to go.

He chuckles and leans in, whispering in my ear.

“You never stopped being mine Charles.”

That sibilant whisper unleashes a tsunami of memories.

Me bound with rope, blindfolded and gagged. On my knees with his cock in my mouth. On my stomach, arms tied behind me and knees spread wide while he fucked me.

Being denied orgasm, spanked till I cried, floggings that left me limp.

Sweet pain and sublime pleasure.

I grit my teeth, that voice still makes me want to drop to the floor but I locked that part of me away when I became captain.

I straighten and look at him defiantly. I refuse to move even though he has me boxed in, it would show weakness.

“Surely you’ve found another sub Teach.”

“Mmmmm none quite like you.”

He closes the last distance between us and slides his thigh between my legs, bringing his hand up to grip the back of my neck.

“It’s really quite simple Charles. I will step into Flint’s shoes, prosecute a defense of this island and run the English off definitively if, you submit to me.”

I can feel the callouses on his fingers against my skin, the heat of his body sinking into me and the subtle press of his erection against my hip.

“I’m captain of a ship Teach, I have men I’m responsible for.”

“I’m aware of that, I don’t expect you to give that up. After this is done you will take the Ranger and do what you do best but, when I call you will come.”

“For how long.”

“I am not an unreasonable man, you won’t be gone for days at a time.”

He steps back and gives me space.

It’s cold now that he’s not pressed against me. I know what he’s waiting for and I stand there conflicted. He was never a cruel Dominant, uncompromising yes and every inch the consummate master but never cruel.

With Teach I’d given away a piece of myself that lived deep inside and done so willingly.

I had to admit the peace I got from that submission I hadn’t found since. In that moment when he takes control I’m not responsible for anything at all. I’m not expected to make any decisions, just exist.

I hear the creak as he takes a seat at the other end of the table and pours a glass of rum.

“The men downstairs won’t wait forever Charles. They’re barely holding together as it is.”

I’m gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles.

Without Flint we have no hope of winning.

I’m smart enough to acknowledge I don’t have the charisma to lead all of them. Teach does though and if Nassau is to have any hope of getting through this with her heart intact I have no choice but to give him what he wants.

I cross the floor and slowly drop to my knees between his legs.

He reaches out and wraps his huge hand around my throat, laying his thumb on the rapid flutter of my pulse.

“Good boy.”

I hear those words and my eyes flutter closed, my shoulders drop and it’s like I never left.

Something tight uncoils within me. My arms move of their own volition and clasp together over the small of my back, my head bows forward exposing my neck and my thighs spread settling my weight on my heels.

“We have time before we need to move the crews into position, I will make the announcement of my intentions and then you and I will return to the Revenge.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I look forward to tonight Charles, I still have all your favorite accouterments. The one’s that make you scream and cry out and beg.”

I squeeze my eyes shut and the dark promise in those words sends shivers down my spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles ends up right back where he started and it's right where he needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first BDSM scene I've written so let me know what you think ahhhhhh I'm nervous lol. Anyway call this the preview to the movie. Let the smut fest begin! I warn you now this is explicit no holds barred Dom/sub BDSM play.

The British are still five days out, the plan is in place and there’s nothing more to do at this point. All the crews have been dismissed and it’s just Teach and I on the Revenge. He’s deliberately left me alone in his cabin to wait while he does who knows what. It’s a favorite tactic of his and I try not to let it affect me but every heavy step I hear on the deck above me just winds me tighter.

I’m looking over his book collection just to find something to settle my mind when I see it. That innocuous black leather chest sitting in the corner. The one that holds all my suffering and salvation. A full body shudder overcomes me when I think of all the things in that chest.

The leather cock ring that kept me on edge for what felt like hours, achingly hard and begging for release.

The coils of rope, strong as steel and soft as silk that bound my body and put me at his mercy.

The capricious flogger, whose kiss left me either squirming to avoid its bite or utterly blissed out.

The old tortoiseshell hairbrush that delivered such exquisite pain when bent over his knees and in tears.

“Charles”

My head snaps up and I look over to see him in the doorway. He’s set aside his hat and weaponry and is casually leaning against its frame, slowly running his thumb over a buckle on his coat. He glances over at the chest and then looks at me and his eyes darken with hunger. My mouth goes dry and a wave of goosebumps break out over my body.

“We’ll be getting to that boy but right now come here.”

There is no mistaking it as anything other than a command.

I close the distance between us, anxious and aroused in equal measure. Teach pulls me up against him hard, fisting a handful of hair in one hand and sliding the other between my legs to take hold of my erection and gently squeeze.

“This belongs to me, it will get no release unless I allow it understand?”

I swallow hard.

“Yes Sir.”

“And this…”

He slides his fingers between my cheeks and I can feel them pressing over my hole even through the leathers.

“This belongs to me as well. It is mine to do with as I please.”

“Yes Sir.”

It comes out in a whisper.

He releases my hair and walks over to the chair across from the bed, brazenly sitting with his legs spread open, bulge on obscene display.

Seeing it twists my stomach with excitement and my hole clenches involuntarily. I know before the night is through I will be helplessly impaled on that massive cock and God help me I crave it.

“I’d like to reacquaint myself with my submissive………..strip.”

It’s been so long since I’ve done this I am overcome with nerves. I find myself clumsy and hesitant. My limbs don’t seem to want to cooperate and suddenly I’m stuck between wanting to run and ripping everything off just to get it over with.

“Charles.”

Teach speaks softly into the silence.

“My offer to help stands regardless but your submission must be freely given, it always has been.”

I look up from where I’ve been studying the floor and I can see he speaks the truth. If I truly wished to leave he would not stop me nor would he break the vows he had already given.

He gives a faint deprecating smile. He knows his weakness as well as he knows mine. Point made the moment passes and I watch as his eyes harden and the implacable Dom reasserts itself.

“Do….you….submit….to…me?”

Knowing he will have my back no matter what and that I still had his respect my nervousness morphs from uncertainty into a pleasant tingle.

I take a deep breath, slowly let it out and start to shed my clothes. I can feel his eyes on me, his desire almost a physical thing. I close my eyes and revel in it knowing nothing short of a tsunami or an attack by the British could tear his gaze from me right now. I look over and only the subtle tick in the muscle of his jaw gives away just how much control he’s exerting over himself right now.

Always the master at manipulation he doesn’t let me have the upper hand for long though, as if I had it at all. He pours himself a glass of rum and nonchalantly runs his finger around the rim of the glass between sips as his thumb lightly caresses its base. My eyes are inexorably drawn to those fingers as he knew they would be and the sudden hot flush runs from my scalp to my toes as I am reminded of all the unspeakable things those fingers have done to my body.  

The last piece of clothing falls and I'm hard enough to drive nails. My breathing is strained as I assume the position on Teach’s desk. Hands clasped behind my back, knees spread wide, sitting back on my heels and head bowed. I am so aroused I feel feverish. I can’t sit still, my hands are gripping my forearms hard enough to bruise and my cock is dripping all over the desk surface. I almost laugh when I think it’s a good thing he cleared it off but the humor dies like a spark when I hear him get up and cross over to me. 

He slowly walks around me, trailing his fingers along the surface of the desk inches from my body. For such a big man he can be utterly quiet when he wants to be so I am startled when I feel the fabric of his coat brush up against my back. His hot breath rolls over the back of my neck and I see his hand reach down from behind and grasp my cock.

“Such a pretty cock boy. Do you know what I have planned for this cock?”

He chuckles darkly, giving it a firm squeeze and I shudder letting out a groan.

“Please.”

“Begging already?”

His hand regretfully leaves my cock and I hear a cork being pulled followed by the scent of olive oil. He must have swiped it from the brothel. I bite my lip, when I feel his fingers dip between my cheeks and tease my hole.  

“And this, I have something special for this.”

He grips my hair at the nape of the neck and pulls my head back, forcing me to widen my legs further and arch my back almost to the point of pain. The position opens my cheeks and the fingers that were teasing me now slide in deep. I suck in a sharp breath and convulse. He wraps his other hand around my throat, keeping my head bent back over his shoulder as he slowly pumps those thick fingers in and out. He has me effectively immobilized and I can’t do anything but take it until he chooses to let me up.

He ups the ante when he ruthlessly seeks out that pleasure spot deep inside and slowly strokes it repeatedly. Short, sharp cries tear their way out of my throat and I’m desperately trying to hold still and not push down on his fingers.

He growls in my ear.

“Do I need to remind you not to come without my permission?”

“NO!”

I hold back from orgasming by the skin of my teeth and almost fall forward in relief when he withdraws his fingers and let’s go my hair.

“Relax and stretch out boy, I’m nowhere near finished with you.”

I gratefully bring my arms out from behind my back and lean forward, laying my forehead on the table. I’m trembling all over and already drenched in sweat. I see him go over to the chest and unlock it. He pulls a blindfold out and closes the lid before I can see anything inside.

“For tonight I want your mind on nothing but your body and what I do to it.”

He comes over to the table and helps me down since I’m still a bit shaky. Leaning down he cradles the back of my head and brushes his lips against mine, coaxing them open. I moan and his tongue invades my mouth. When he pulls away it’s clear I’m disappointed and he quietly chuckles. He holds up the blindfold, his eyes asking the question and I nod. He slips it over my eyes and leads me to the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thoroughly researched what toys would be available back then and was pleasantly surprised most of them have been around a while. People have been kinky since Ancient Greece who knew! Oh and olive oil surprisingly available and in use as lubricant back when Charles Vane sailed.


	3. Salvation and Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teach makes up for lost time with his wayward sub.

I heard the bed creak as Teach sat down and the next thing I knew I’m summarily thrown over his lap. Before I can move he has a forearm tightly wrapped around my waist and one of his legs hooked behind my knees. I can move my upper body but the rest of me is pinned in place like a butterfly on a board. I feel his wide palm come to rest lightly on my ass.

“You’ve been avoiding me Charles.”

I tense up and his fingers wander.

“I’m not happy to have been deprived of my submissive.”

I drop my forehead onto the mattress.

“I think it’s necessary to remind you who you belong to.”

He starts to squeeze each cheek occasionally dipping a finger between them where I’m still slick from the oil.

“Hmmmm your ass is way too pale my boy, it needs some color.”

I bite my lip and hold my breath when I feel his hand draw back. Nothing happens so I start to relax and that’s when he brings his hand down.

“Ahhh!”

Sharp sparks of pain are followed by a burn that spreads clear down to the backs of my knees after  every stroke. The sound of Teach’s hand striking my flesh sounds deafening to my ears and I’m positive everyone can hear it clear out to the beach. He doesn’t spare me a bit, striking my cheeks, the underside where they meet my leg, the backs of my thighs. By the tenth strike I’m squirming in his lap, futilely trying to escape the sting.

“Oh I do love the squirming, feels good on my cock boy.”

On the twentieth stroke the dam breaks and I’m sobbing like a child, fisting the sheet in both hands.

On twenty five the high hits me and I stop struggling, laying there limp and wrung out. The strikes slowly taper off and stop.

“Such a good boy and such a lovely shade of red.”

He lets out a gusty sigh.

“It’s a shame I can’t keep you like this all the time, naked, hard and red cheeked.”

I suck in a breath.

“I’d make you wear a cock ring and keep this delightful ass stuffed with a plug. And every night I’d ride you till you screamed.”

“Oooohhhh God.”

My cock drools at the visions that statement engenders.

I jerk when I feel his fingers slide into me and start to casually explore. I don’t know how he does it, I can feel how hard he is but he’s completely in control while I’m a desperate wreck. I moan and restlessly shift my hips in time with his movements. After a while it becomes unbearable and I almost earn myself a real punishment when I move my hand back to try and stop the torture.

“Move your hand any further and your ass is finished.”

I put my hand back and white knuckle the sheets as he continues to play.

Teach chuckles.

“Now pay attention Charles this is what I expect from you.”

He pulls his fingers out and pinches my cheek making me squeal.

“You will submit without complaint to everything I do to you.”

The fingers dip between my legs and tickle my balls. 

“You will not speak unless spoken to. The only thing I want to hear pass your lips are those sweet little moans and groans.”

The troublesome fingers are back to rubbing and stroking, every so often dipping down to press firmly behind my balls and I’m going out of my mind.

“You will not come until given permission.”

“Ahhhhhhh!”

“Do you understand?”

“Y, yesss Sir!”

“Do you wish to know what I am going to do to you?”

“Uggghhh.”

He chuckles evilly.

“You’re gonna be trussed up like a pretty little lamb my boy.”

He leans in and brings his lips to my ear.

“And I’m the wolf.”

He mercifully takes his hands away and guides me up and onto my back. I hiss when my sore ass makes contact with the bed. I hear him walk back over to where the chest is and once again he takes his time and lets the tension build. I feel a plea pushing up just behind my teeth and I bite my tongue to keep it from escaping.

He finally returns and I feel the soft touch of the rope. He wraps it around my right wrist and ties it securely to the bedpost, stretching my arm out and ensuring there’s no give before crossing over and doing the same to my left wrist. Then he runs his hand to the inside of my left knee.

“Open your legs boy.”

I spread my legs, my breathing starting to speed up.

He wraps the rope around my leg just above my knee and secures the other end to the bottom of the headboard and then proceeds to do the same with my other knee. I let out a gasp when I feel him tug on the ropes, pulling my knees all the way up and out to the side. My thighs are now stretched back and wide open exposing everything to Teach’s avid gaze.

“Oh what a lovely sight. Look at you, completely at my mercy.”

My stomach is clenching in anticipation, I’m gripping the rope and my whole body feels like it’s on fire.

““Look at that twitching little hole just waiting for me to fill it with something.”

My hips are shifting in tiny uncontrollable circles, it’s the only movement I can make like this.

He runs his finger up the underside of my cock and then leans down to blow on my hole and my entire body spasms.

I hear him pick up something from the table and catch the scent of more olive oil. I shiver when I feel the callouses on the tips of his fingers spread my cheeks and then sigh with pleasure when he slowly teases my hole with the tip of a dildo. He does this for a few minutes, slipping the dildo in deeper with every thrust and I start to bliss out. Then he abruptly changes tack and I almost scream when he slides the rest of the dildo deep into my ass in one firm push. My back arches hard and a bite of pain hits when he pinches the head of my cock.

“No coming boy.”

My body jerks and I yell behind my teeth as pull myself back from the brink again. I take a deep breath, my ass twitching and clenching as it adjusts to the dildo.

“That was pleasure. Now for a little pain.”

Next thing I know I feel an almighty sting as Teach attaches a set of clover clamps to my nipples. My body goes rigid, the pain completely washing over me.

“Breathe boy.”

I inhale, and then exhale hard with every throb of pain. After some minutes it finally settles into a not unpleasant burn.

He gives me a moment to catch my breath and then he loops one finger underneath the chain that links the clamps and starts to gently tug on them while he twists the dildo back and forth.

My mouth opens and I can’t even get a sound out, I am a mass of jumbled pleasure and pain. The dildo has a slight upward curve at the end and every time Teach turns it, it rubs against that one spot and makes me twitch. The burning in my nipples is exquisite and the combination of the two sensations has my cock excruciatingly hard and leaking like sieve.

Once again he drags me to the brink and then stops. Once again I just barely manage to stave off my orgasm.

“You are doing so well boy.”

He runs a finger from my lips down my throat, gathering sweat as it goes. Down my heaving chest to my abdomen and then circles my cock. I feel like I’m going to die if I don’t come soon. My entire focus is on the fullness in my ass and my vulnerable cock.

He steps away and I hear what sounds like a box opening and the metallic ring of metal. It’s a familiar sound and one that almost makes me orgasm right then and there. I feel Teach kneeling between my legs and the dribble of warm olive oil on the head of my cock just before he takes a firm hold of it and slowly starts to insert the sound into my piss slit. I let out a deep groan as it slides in deep. He teases it in and out making sure to nudge that little pleasure spot from the inside and all I can do is clench my teeth and breathe.

Long minutes go by as he plays with both the sound and the dildo occasionally reaching up and tugging on the clamps. I’m thrashing my head side to side and I’ve been reduced to begging non-stop. I don’t even care at this point that I’ve probably earned another spanking, I just want to be able to come.

He clearly senses I’m approaching my limit because he stops and gently slides the dildo and sound out setting them aside. I’m lying there shaking and panting like I’ve run the entire length of Nassau.

“Are you still with me boy?”

“Y, y, yes Sir.”

“You can come after I do.”

“Thank you Sir.”

I hear him undo his belt and suck in a huge breath when I feel him enter me. He’s big, hot and it feels like an iron rod. Trussed up as I am I can’t do anything but lie there and let him take me. He bottoms out and stops, leaning over me and coaxing my mouth open for a kiss. The pain in my nipples is a distant throb and I let myself sink into the feeling of him inside me and above me. I mewl with pleasure and he swallows the sound. I’d forgotten how good this felt. His lips move over my jaw and down my neck and he slowly starts to thrust, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. Every time he moves my cock rubs up against the wiry hair on his belly and it feels unbelievable. If my hands were free I’d be digging them into his shoulders but as it is all I can do is squeeze down on his cock every time he thrusts inward.

 He starts fucking me faster and deeper and harder. I don’t know how much longer I can hold off and I almost sob with relief when I feel his cock spasm followed by the warm rush of come. Not a second after, he rears up wraps his hand around my cock and gives it a firm stroke. At the same time he yanks the clamps off. For a fraction of second nothing happens and then a white hot blaze of pain hits as the feeling comes back to my abused nipples. My body seizes up, ass clenching around his cock still buried inside me, my back snaps and my thighs make an attempt to stretch wider as my hips try to thrust into the air. My cock explodes and the orgasm is so intense I black out.

I come to and Teach is busy massaging out the cramps in my arms and legs. I feel like an old dish cloth that’s been wrung out one too many times. I open my eyes and Teach is softly smiling.

“How are you feeling Charles?”

“Blissed out, exhausted.”

“Mmmmm are you hurt anywhere?”

“No, just a little sore.”

“Well sit up you need to get some water in you.”

He helps me lean back against the headboard and brings me a glass of water. I manage to finish it but my eyelids are drooping shut. Teach quietly laughs and gives me a gentle kiss, tracing my lips with his finger. I’m barely conscious when he pulls the blankets out from under me and tucks me in. I burrow into the bed, my body pleasantly tingling and mixing with the lassitude of having been thoroughly worked over by a skilled Dom.

“Get some rest Charles, I’ll be here when you wake and then we can go over the plan.”

Just before I succumb to sleep I hear him say….

“And don’t think I’ve forgotten you earned yourself another spanking.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
